


Southernmost Fantasy II

by Keyschick92



Series: Southernmost Fantasy [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Southernmost Fantasy II

Finding what to wear that wasn't already in a pile on the floor gave Adam pause. Normally he was fastidious about himself and his clothes but there had not been time to do any of the things he had planned, no shopping, no fine dining, no casual sightseeing, but that was by no means a bad thing. Nothing from past experience had prepared him for all the excitement he was experiencing, especially the revelation that was Tommy Joe. Even saying his name was a good thing, a happy thing. Rummaging through the drawer produced the board shorts he knew he had packed and the tank top he hadn't even seen in 4 years, but it would have to do until he had a chance to pick something else up.

The band had been playing for a while when Adam jogged across the street and up the pier steps. When he reached the top, curious eyes gave him the once over, making him uncomfortable and nervous. Still puzzled, he moved forward until he caught Tommy's eye then went back to the same corner he had occupied yesterday. Within minutes guys were wandering over, asking his name, where he was from, if he wanted to come to the bar and have a drink. When he showed nothing but polite interest, they would be gone and a new one would take his place. then the new one was Tommy, a smile on his lips but a furrowed brow showing his displeasure. Admirerers were still lurking nearby when Tommy circled Adam's shoulder possesively and plopped onto his lap, brushing a soft kiss on the beautiful freckled lips.

"It's been so weird," he whispered. "No one even talked to me yesterday."

"Baby," Tommy ran his fingers down Adam's cheek then into his hair. "I think they like this vampire look you've got going."

"The hair!! I forgot about the hair. Wow, does it make that much difference?"

"I loved it before, but I have to tell you, you are hot, Elvis. Look around," and Adam did, "Every one of them wants you. Every one. How do you feel about that?"

"Does it make you jealous?"

"Should it?"

"There's not one here as beautiful as you. They know it, too. Once you came over they scattered. Have you slept with any of them?"

"Adam, why would you ask me that?"

"Because I'm jealous. You're my first and I wish I could be yours, too."

Tommy kissed his cheek. "How about if we pretend it is. I swear, you made me feel like it this afternoon." Adam groaned at the thought of it, and Tommy could feel him getting hard. "None of that or I'll have to stay here to save you the shame."

Adam laughed, putting his hand on Tommy's hip and sliding him a little closer.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Tommy whispered. "Monte accepted another gig after this one. Some guys coming down from Miami had an accidemt amd the car had to be towed. I won't be done until after 4am, but.........."

"But nothng, Ratliff. Where have you been hiding our boy?" It was Brad. "Don't look at me like that, he is OUR boy. I feel like his creator."

"Then I pay you homage," Tommy laughed.

"Why don't you let me take over his social life for a few hours, maybe for the rest of the evening. You have to work, he hasn't seen any of Fantasy Fest Key West, just your skinny ass, I'm sure. At least he's not a virgin any more."

Tommy shot a warning look at Adam then smiled sweetly at Brad, "Well I didn't want you putting him on the trading block so we had to take care of that." Adam's face was flaming, but Tommy had his hand, squeezing it tightly. He was still a virgin, but that was none of Brad's business.

"So, can I take him? I promise, no unsupervised activities, no back rooms, and nothing involving naked bodies. C'mon, he'll have fun and you can work un-distracted. You know he'll be safe, no one wants to cross me."

Tommy knew that was true. Brad might be tiny, but he was a scrapper and had the loyalty of most of Key West for one reason or another. "You want to go, Babe? You'll have fun and meet some people, listen to great music. Brad knows I own a gun so I feel perfectly sure he'll keep his promise." Brad snorted. Adam seemed hesitant, but Tommy stood up, the break was almost over anyway, pulling Adam into a tight hug.

"I'm going to get a few hours sleep after our last gig but I'll call you about noon. Does that sound okay? If you need ANYTHING, I mean ANYTHING, just call me. And no matter what Brad says, I won't talk to him without talking to you, so if he says I said it was okay for you to dance naked on his bar, you'll know it's a fib."

A long, passionate kiss was everyone's entertainment for a minute or two, then Brad dragged Adam off the deck and down the steps.

"Okay, Goober, time to do some shopping. Sutan and Csss have the rest of your money from last night, so we'll stop by and pick it up first, then try to get you more sartorially splendid."

 

"We can't keep the change? Shit, I already spent it," whined Sutan. "Just kidding, but I do have a proposition that would separate you from a little more of it if you are feeling adventurous. You inspired me so much last night that I think you deserve another chance at being belle of the ball."

Adam looked confused. "I already have the costume you made, I was just going to wear that on Saturday."

"Today is only Wednesday, dear, and tomorrow is Thursday, night of the mish/mash. gay/hetero highlight of Fantasy Fest, the Toga Party at Sloppy's."

"Oh yeah, Tommy's playing the 9 to midnight gig. I said I'd go with him and listen."

"Well, we might just tweek that a little, but you will definitely be able to go and you will be able to listen to him."

"Tweek it how?"

"Tweek it so he has to play for 3 hours with a hard-on for you, a real serious one. Do you have even one sadistic bone in that lovely, freckled midwestern body of yours that would get a thrill out of that?"

Adam grinned. "That sounds like a really, really good idea, but he's going to be up on stage. How can I give him a hard-on?"

"God, you are so cute when you are naive. You give me a hard-on just thinking about it."

"Brad said you were out to do a little shopping, ahhh, I can see why Mr. Billabong, so why don't you do that then stop by here before you go back to Bourbon with Brad. We'll have a little more info then. Wait, over here for a minute."

Sutan and Cassidy pulled him over to the full length mirror, which made him smile when he saw his black hair again, and they measured here and there, consulted, asked his shoe size, and just generally made him feel invisible before they dismissed him as if he were of no consequence.  
"Stop back by, Brad, we'll be here. If you want in on our little show... of course you do, we'll get you both fixed up."

"Goody, I thought you'd never ask. I don't know what it is about this guy that has everyone wanting to be his Henry Higgins, but it's fun. Let's go, Liza before the stores close. Oh, I need some of his money, Cass." Cass came over and counted $3200 into Adam's hand.

"Save some, we're going to need it. Wait, let me take this and I'll give you what's left with a receipt, when you get back," He laughed as he grabbed a $1000 back. "Trust me, if it's not worth every penny, I'll give you double your money back."

 

When the phone rang at noon, Adam was already up and dressed. He and Tommy made plans to do a little sightseeing and maybe lie out at Boca Chica Road for an hour or two, Tommy picking him up in 20 munutes. Adam called down to room service and ordered 2 box lunches, 2 bottles of wine, and lots of water. By the time Tommy pulled up, he was standing in the shaded portico like a teenage girl waiting for her prom date.  
When Tommy got out of the car to open the trunk and store the surpise provisions, Adam had to pull him into a fast embrace.

"Am I allowed to do that?" He asked.

"You're allowed to do anything you want, baby, this is Key West and I am at your disposal."

The rest of the afternoon was spent visiting the tiny aquarium on Front Street, prowling around the Wreckers' Museum and climbing to the top of the highest structure in Key West, a lookout tower from which you could see forever. When they tired of the history lesson and the beach was calling, Tommy drove to Boca Chica Road and parked the car under a spreading poinciana tree next to a deserted beach. Tommy had broght a couple of cheap rafts so they floated in the shallow water with no noise except an occasional low flying helicopter from the Naval Air Base. They talked about their lives growing up, Tommy describing his arduous journey as a musician and Adam trying to explain why he had given up on a similar quest. Soon the sun was sinking lower on the horizon and they walked back to the car.

"So, do you want me to pick you up on my way to Sloppy's? I have to be there a little early, we're our own roadies."

Adam kept a straight face and looked innocently into Tommy's beautiful face, not sure what the plan was, but trusting Cass and Sutan to their word that those brown eyes would be lusting after him mightily in a few hours.

"Why don't I walk down a little later. Maybe I'll take a short nap, shower, grab a bite and see you there. You play until midnight, right?"

"Yeah, last band comes on at 12:30. I told Monte to say no if anyone asked us to cover afterward. I'm getting burned out and there are 2 long days to go after tonight. Plus, I want to spend some time with you. Are you going to steal a hotel sheet and wear it as a toga? Ha, that's what most of the drunken idiots do. Brad will probably show up with something obscenely tasteless, and some of the togas will be cool, but the main purpose of the party is to drink and get wild."

"There are worse purposes. I don't know if I'll dress or not, depends on what I feel like when I get up."

 

By the time 10:30 rolled around, Tommy was a little concerned about Adam. He hadn't answered his phone any of the times Tommy had called and when he rang his room, that also went unanswered. This was silly, Tommy knew, Adam was a grown man, but, god, he was so trusting. Hopefully with all the strangers and drunks in town nothing bad had happened. Only a few more songs and the set would be over. He had almost decided to grab one of the bouncers' scooters and .... and what? He didn't know how he would even begin to look.

As he realized the futility of it, there was a commotion in the crowd, exclamations and whispers, then finally a parting of the sea of humanity.  
Coming in the side door off Greene Street that was usually closed at night, was a sight to behold. Adam, all 6'1" of him was in a toga, white with gold strands woven through it, gold sandles and jewelry, and a golden band circling both his waist and the inky black hair that shone with streaks of color and glitter. Around his left eye, looking like a tattoo, was a beautifully drawn Eye of Horus. Black kohl eyeliner made the bright blue eyes all the more startling. Another large henna tattoo of some Egyption Hyrogliph adorned his right shoulder. Three fine gold chains connected his belt to the belts of the much more sedately costumed Sutan, Cassidy, and Brad. It was unclear who was the prisoner of whom.

Tommy's breath caught in his throat, his eyes met Adam's with such a look of lust that had he thought about it he would have known it was visible to all. Slowly the 4 men made their way throught the admiring crowd, no one daring to approach. A table right in front of the stage had been sitting empty with a reserved sign on it and when they reached it, Brad removed the sign and they looked at Tommy pointedly, all 4 of them, before they sat down. The rest of the band kept playing, all knowing by this time the show was for Tommy's benefit and he would need a minute or two to get his head back in the game.

When the waiter came, they all ordered and Adam pointed to Tommy, telling the waiter what to take to him. Tommy closed his eyes and tried to shake off the spell, only succeeding when he gulped down what was left of the beer he had been nursing earlier. Tommy's eyes were boring into Adam's, fighting the urge to jump down from the stage and drag him out the door. Along with most of the other revelers, he thought he had never seen a more shockingly exotic sight in his life.

The echo of the last notes had not even silenced when Tommy was off the stage, bass left leaning against the amp, stooping down in front of Adam. "My God, what have they done to my shy little redheaded tourist?" He kissed Adam's hand that he was clutching for all he was worth. "You are incredible, so beautiful. I honestly don't know if I can stand up there and play for the next hour with you looking like this."

He kissed Adam on the lips to the shock and amusement of everyone close enough to witness it. "Cassidy, Sutan, I don't even know what to say. He looks unearthly. When did you do this? How?"

For once neither had a quip on his lips, seeing how truly stunned Tommy was by their handiwork. Brad, of course, was willing to take the lead. "We had to force him to let them do it, Sir Thomas, assuring him that you would have your wanton way with him later, and if you did not, it would not be hard to find a replacement for you."

Adam put a hand on Brad's thigh, no words necessary to tell him this was not the time. Adam stroked Tommy's cheek, then reached down and unhooked the chains that bound him to the other three. "We'll be right back," he growled, as he stood and let Tommy lead him out the security exit and alongside the building. There was no privacy anywhere, it was, after all, Fantasy Fest Week in Key West, but as they clung to one another, Tommy whispered in his ear all the things that were on his mind, the proof of which was becoming more and more evident. Adam reached between them and palmed Tommy's erection, then leaned into him with his own.

"How much longer?" he whispered.

"An hour, just an hour. Will you wait for me?"

Adam smiled his megawatt smile, "I'll wait, but don't be too long. I'm going to sit there and count every second. By the way, they told me I couldn't wear any underwear again tonight. Do they ever make costumes where that is a permitted part of the outfit?"

Tommy's groan caught the attention of a few passersby, but the warning look to keep moving that sparked out of Adam's blue eyes was heeded and they continued to embrace and try to regain their composure. "Five more minutes, Bud. The natives are getting restless." Monte eyed Adam and laughed, "Nice entrance, King Tut. Can't say I appreciate the timing, but if I can just have him back for an hour, I'll call it even."

Adam grinned, out of character for the moment, "It's a deal. But no encores or I can't make any promises."

Leaving a chuckling Monte to pack up his equipment, Adam and Tommy walked out of Sloppy Joe's, not even hearing the appreciative comments from other partiers. Getting a cab was almost impossible, so Tommy hailed down one of the rickshaw drivers. "Tommy Joe! How's it hangin' bro?"

"Great, Mike, great. You been busy tonight or is everyone too drunk to find their wallets?" Making smalltalk with the hum of desire running through his brain was killing Tommy, but he had no choice. These were people he knew, he couldn't just blow them off and scream, "Get me the fuck back to the hotel," which was what he wanted to do.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry, Mike. This is Adam. It's his first Fantasy Fest."

"You look hot man! Did Cass make that for you?"

"How'd you know?" Adam asked, puzzled.

"No one like him on this island. He did a costume for me 3 years ago for the Dungeon Ball that caused a minor riot when I got there. He's killer!"

When they got out and Tommy paid and tipped Mike, since Adam had no place for a wallet, Adam dragged Tommy into the lobby. Ten or so couples were hanging around, drinking and laughing. "Lookin' good, man. Come have a drink with us."

"Love to, but have to check on my wife, she's upstairs sick," Adam called over his shoulder, knowing it would take them a minute or two to realize that was, perhaps not the case, by the intensity in his eyes when he looked at Tommy. He laughed. Four days ago he might have been one of those people and he would have believed.

The door was barely locked when Tommy shoved Adam's towering body into the wall, pushing aside the glistening gold sprinkled fabric and dropping to his knees. When he immediately took Adam's already hard cock into his mouth, Adam started to sink down. "No," Tommy barked at him,  
stay there, just stay there." It was a struggle, but he did, all his attention on the blonde head moving as he sucked and raked his nails down the back of Adam's thighs. In a matter of two minutes Adam was coming, Tommy holding his ass to keep him close, not allowing him to pull out until Tommy could not milk another drop. Then Adam sank to the floor, pulling Tommy into a crushing embrace.

"It was supposed to be you that couldn't wait, not me. It was supposed to be you who had a hard-on at the bar, but every time I saw you looking at me and knew what we would be doing when we got here, I couldn't stand it. Tommy, I don't think I'm supposed to say this, and just ignore me if I shouldn't, but god, I love you. I don't ever want you to be out of reach. That's weird, huh?"

"Not right now, it isn't, baby. I'll think about it later and let you know for sure tomorrow. Let's go, get up on the bed."

On the way, Tommy figured out how to get Adam out of his sheet at the same time Adam skinned him out of the tight jeans and T shirt he had worn to perform. Running his fingers over the tattoo, Tommy understood why lovers had done that to his. You felt like it should have texture, be raised off the skin, not buried deep in it. He might have to see if Adam wanted to be marked for real, but not with a needle, with his teeth, his lips.

For the next 20 minutes it was lips kissing lips with such ferocity that it was like a battle, hands clenched, touched, caressed. Adam was hard again, Tommy writhing on the bed, not able to form recognizable words, so just moving and moaning. Adam felt himself being shoved, turned over and stretched flat on his stomach, Tommy sitting on him, kissing down his back and around his sides. When he reached his ass, Tommy sucked a huge purple mark, rubbing it, then sucking it again. At any other time Adam would have called what he felt pain, but know he wasn't sure what it was, all he knew was he wanted more, more of everything.

Tommy slid down, shoving Adam's legs apart and kneeling between them. "Lift up," he rasped, and Adam did. Tommy plunged his tongue between Adam's cheeks and Adam collapsed back onto his stomach. Tommy slapped his ass and made him get back up, which he did grudgingly. How could anything feel that good, he wondered. He didn't want to come again like a 15 year old, but his body was singing, his heart pounding.

"Stop!" Adam demanded as he he turned over and yanked Tommy on top of him, face to face. "It's your turn, it's about you now. I want to fuck you, do you trust me to do that?"

The huge brown eyes were so wrecked with passion he didn't know if Tommy understood until he shook his head and rolled off Adam and onto his back. "I left my stuff in my music bag. We can't do it without my stuff, " he repeated, almost in tears.

Adam smiled as he kissed Tommy's forehead then his lips. "Brad and I went shopping."

Tommy exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as Adam reached across him and pulled out a Walgreens bag, dumping its contents onto Tommy's chest.

"Did I do okay?" Adam asked hesitantly as he sifted through numerous tubes and condoms in 3 colors.

"You did great, baby, you did great."

When Tommy opened his mouth to give Adam some instruction, Adam put a finger to his lips. "Brad told me what to do. No, he didn't show me," he laughed, "He just told me. We didn't fool him today. He saw the look you gave me and figured out we hadn't really done it yet."

"And what did the sparkly one tell you?" Tommy whispered.

Adam went quiet as he moved the supplies off Tommy's white stomach then squeezed some delicious smelling coconut lube ont his fingers. "Mmmm, he said just one first," and he circled Tommy's hole then slid the first digit in making the pale muscular body lift off the bed to meet him then push down hard.

"Oh, it is so hot and tight in there. Can we do another one?" Tommy only had the energy to nod, again lifting up to meet Adam's hand as it came closer. Not so comfortable this time, Adam had huge hands, but good, still good once he settled around the fullness. "I think I'm supposed to do this," Adam breathed as he rotated and scissored his fingers inside the warmth, hitting the spot that made Tommy suck his breath in again.  
"And one more, baby. One more so I don't hurt you. I don't know how to tell if it hurts you, will you tell me? Will you? I don't want to hurt you but I feel like if I'm not inside you in the next minute I'll die."

Tommy hissed, "Now, come in now." He reached next to his side and threw one of the condoms at Adam. "You need that on now!"

Adam fumbled for a minute then was sheathed in blue latex which at any other time would have been amusing, but now was just something to cover with lube and get on with it. Brad had said to be careful, to take it easy, so he did. He lined himself up carefully and pushed in just a little. "Fuck you!" Tommy shouted as he reached around, grabbing Adam's ass and pulling at the same time he thrust his hips up to accept Adam's cock. "Fuck you, Elvis, I need you balls deep in me before I have a heart attack and die from wanting you."

Adam was in, held tight by Tommy's clenching muscles. He pushed Tommy's legs back even further against his chest and looked down to see himself moving in and out, in and out. When he leaned down to press his lips to his lover's, Tommy took his hand and put it around his cock.

"I need to come, please. I need to come with you inside me. And Adam worked toward that end, setting up a rhythm for himself and for Tommy, who was now totally out of it, thrashing on the bed calling his name and a jumble of totally senseless syllables. When the shout came and the warmth of Tommy's emission covered his hand and their stomachs, Adam was done, he punched hard a few more times then froze, trying not to lose all awareness and collapse on the smaller man. When he started to fall, he leaned to one side, landing next to the small, spent body that was still shivering.

They lay there for a long time under the heavy comforter Adam had retrieved from the floor. Tommy shivering clutching at Adam's torso finally found himself able to speak coherently. "My god, Adam. You take my breath away. Hold me tighter, I'm cold. Tighter."

Adam was afraid he was squeezing too tight, but he couldn't let go. It was as if all that was keeping him on this bed, in this space was the feel of Tommy holding him, grounding him. If he let go, Adam was sure he would fly into a thousand pieces. When he leaned down to kiss the blonde head, he whispered into his ear, "Did that count or am I still a virgin?"

"What?"

"I'm confused. Am I still a virgin since you didn't fuck me, I fucked you?"

"I think that's a technicality, honey, so don't worry about it." Tommy looked up into the blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"But I'd hate to still be a virgin after all this time and trouble. Can we sleep for a little while then you can fuck me just so I can be sure?"

Tommy pushed Adam onto his back and moved on top of him, bringing the comforter for warmth. "Okay, how about if we sleep for a few hours then I'll make sure you don't have to hedge any answers when Brad asks if you're still a virgin, and god knows he will. Does that sound like a plan?"

"How many hours?" Adam jerked back as Tommy punched his arm. "Okay, okay. We'll sleep for a few hours then I'll make an honest man out of you. Sound like a plan?"

"Set the alarm."


End file.
